


发情期以后

by Batsy7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, M/M, Omega Castiel, 产乳, 假孕, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: Castiel不是Omega，但是Jimmy是。随着堕天的影响逐渐加深，Castiel越来越虚弱，受到皮囊的影响越来越多，变得更像是人类而不是天使。终于有一天，Castiel发情了。





	1. Chapter 1

当Castiel跌跌撞撞出现在Bobby家的时候，一股子浓郁的蜂蜜味儿顿时充满了整个屋子，正在沙发上拿着酒瓶打盹的Dean和正在电脑前查东西的Sam闻着这股味儿立刻惊得跳了起来，Dean的酒瓶直接掉在了地上，Sam的笔记本差点从桌子边上摔下去，倒是Bobby听到什么摔到地上的声音，不紧不慢地推着轮椅过来，一边推一边喊：“你们这群笨蛋又弄坏我的什么东西了！”

但是Bobby只看到了一个风衣凌乱的小天使，一只手抓着桌子边缘从地上慢慢地爬了起来，两条腿还在发抖。

Castiel湿润着双眼，声音有些沙哑：“我需要帮助。”

Dean是个Alpha，Sam也是Alpha，Bobby是个Beta，而他们第一次知道原来Castiel是个Omega。

“你居然是个Omega？”Dean和Sam手忙脚乱地拿来了一些枕头，把已经走不动路的天使安置在了沙发上。

“我不……”Castiel双手攥紧了风衣下摆，压抑着糟糕的欲望，他忍不住轻轻用臀部摩擦着身下的沙发垫，“我不是，但是Jimmy……我的皮囊……”

“哦好吧，所以你的皮囊是个Omega？”

“我不知道为什么……唔……”Castiel咬紧下唇，压抑住一声饥渴的呻吟，他的脸更红了，身体在一瞬间绷紧，哆嗦了两下，然后又放松了下来。

Castiel身下的沙发垫被打湿了，空气中甜腻的蜂蜜味儿似乎更加浓郁。

Sam和Dean有些尴尬的别过脸去，他们不是没认识过Omega，刚才Castiel似乎经历了一场小高潮，空气中的信息素也让他们两个更难受了。

Bobby闻不到信息素的味道，但是他也能看出来Castiel很糟糕，“所以你是受到皮囊的影响了，因为堕天？那我们能帮你什么？你该不会是来找Alpha帮你……？”

Bobby看了看分别坐在Castiel两边的Dean和Sam。

两兄弟很清楚Bobby话里的意思，他们都是Alpha，他们可以标记Omega，当然也可以只是帮Omega度过难捱的发情期。但这是Castiel，他们的天使、朋友、家人，他们应当为这个糟糕的想法而感到可耻，可Dean裤子里已经硬到不行的阴茎只是为此又硬了几分。

“我想要抑制剂……”Castiel平复了一下呼吸，尽量保持自己以往的镇定和理智，“还有防御咒，你们最好把我关在安全屋……”

“还有……一些供Omega使用的工具。”

他们满足了这些请求，但是显然，抑制剂对天使没有什么作用，因为接下来三十六个小时，天使的呻吟不断地从Bobby的安全屋里传来。

Dean偷偷地听着这声音撸了好几发。

然后在第二天的晚上，Castiel终于从安全屋里出来了。他双腿发软，风衣和外套勉勉强强挂在身上，领带早就不见了，衬衫皱巴巴的只扣了一个扣子，露出大片的胸膛，裤子也一团糟，上面有各种液体留下的痕迹，天使嘴唇红肿着，脸上有乱七八糟的泪痕和一些白色的痕迹，黑发凌乱，眼睛里是茫然和慵懒，整个人完全没了曾经战士一样的气质，他跌跌撞撞地从房间里出来，然后直接倒在了Dean的怀里。

Dean瞥了一眼房间里的一片狼藉。里面到处都是水渍和白色液体，还有被扯到地上的皱成一团的床单，散落到各个角落的按摩棒，唯一的一张单人床更是一团糟。

Dean叹了口气，任命地把怀里的天使带去清洗。

Castiel终于用以往的姿态回到他们面前，他看起来还是那副冷硬的样子，但是他们都很清楚有什么已经改变了。

“我想说……谢谢你们。就像你们看到的，处于发情期的时候我并没有什么攻击力，我需要一个安全的地方。谢谢你们。”

“不用客气。”

一阵尴尬的沉默蔓延开来。

“额……如果你们没有什么事，我就先走了？”

“记住你的周期，Cas。”Sam突然说。

“什么？”Castiel一脸茫然。

“你的周期，就是从这一次发情到下次发情的时间，还有每次发情的时间，这样你以后可以提前过来，我们也可以更好的帮你而不是猝不及防。”Sam解释。

“哦……额……是的，我知道的。”

Dean发誓他看到Cas脸红了。

“那么，再见。”

天使飞走了。所有人都以为发情期时间告一段落了，至少会等到下一次发情期，而那应该是一个月以后的事情了。

但是Castiel的麻烦却从未间断。

自从发情期结束，他又回到了以往的战斗中去，四处寻找结束天启的线索，但是他觉得自己的身体似乎变得很奇怪，他的肚子总是很涨，甚至奇怪的鼓起，他每次吃下人类的食物总是会立刻吐出来，他的胸部有些凸起，伴随着一阵阵的胀痛，而每次他试着揉摁，他的阴茎和后穴又总是不听话。但是他把这一切都忍了下来，他是个战士，忍耐是他擅长的事情之一，他还有更重要的事情要做，他必须忍耐。

直到有一天，大概距离发情期过去了两周，他和温家兄弟在一起解决一个可能跟路西法有关的案子，他们争吵了起来，Castiel感到了乳头的湿润，还有什么东西溢出的感觉，但是他选择了忽略。直到一起在快餐厅吃晚饭的时候，Dean问起来：“Cas，你胸前怎么湿了一片？”

Castiel这才低下头，惊讶地发现自己白衬衫的一半都湿透了，他感到了人类才有的羞耻感，然后急忙用手去擦拭，却没想到触碰只让胸部的感觉更加糟糕，他低下头，难堪地沉默了。

Dean关心地往Cas身边挪了一下，“你怎么了？而且……这怎么一股奶味？”

“我……我也不知道我怎么了，Dean。”Castiel抬起头。

Dean看到了Cas眼中一丝恐慌。

三个人回到了旅馆，Cas第一时间冲到马桶边把刚吃完的晚饭重新吐了出来，两兄弟这下更加担心了。

“这是从什么时候开始的？”

Cas已经吐不出什么东西了，他漱了口，还喝了点热水，但是仍然觉得恶心，“我不记得……大概是发情期以后？”

“所以，呕吐，胸痛，分泌……乳汁？还有别的吗？”

“乳汁？”Castiel不敢置信。

“你介意我……”Dean指了指Castiel胸部，“我给你检查一下吗？”

Castiel脱掉了衣服，裸露着上半身坐在了床上，当兄弟两人看到那一对微微凸起的乳房（乳头上甚至挂着一滴乳汁！）以后，都轻轻地倒吸了一口气。Dean不自在的翘起二郎腿遮住了勃起。

“我们想到的同一件事情吗，Dean？”Sam看向他的哥哥。

“Well……”Dean看向Castiel，“你看起来就像是怀孕了，Cas。”

“但是这不可能！”Castiel仿佛受到了惊吓，“首先，我并没有和任何生物交配，其次，如果我真的怀孕，我会感受到一股能量，拿非利是非常强大的存在。”

“好吧，那这大概是假孕反应？听说有一些Omega在发情期没有和Alpha交配以后会发生这样的事情……”Sam有些尴尬的解释。

“是啊，我们只是说你看起来就像是怀孕了，但是并没有怀孕，所以…假孕反应，对吧？”Dean看了Sam一眼，假笑了两声，装作自己也知道这回事儿，而且刚才没有因为Cas可能怀孕了而心情糟糕。  
Castiel皱紧眉头，“我被影响了，疼痛还有液体，它们让我分心，你们有什么解决办法吗？”

“也许你可以吃药，以及……”Sam指了指Castiel正在往外滴乳汁的胸部，“我觉得你需要把乳汁挤出来。”

然而Castiel只是无辜的歪了歪头，“怎么挤出来？”

Dean几乎要骂人了，但他最终还是蹲在了半裸的Castiel胸前，手掌有些犹豫的放在Castiel（漂亮的）乳房上方，“你确定吗，Cas？”Dean咽了口口水。

“我很抱歉勉强你做这种事，Dean……”Castiel难过的别过头。

我们说的根本不是一回事儿！Dean心想，他叹了口气，双手的食指和拇指轻轻放在了一边乳头的周围，Dean注意到乳头的大小比普通男性的大了不少，颜色也是淡淡的粉色，然后他向中间用力地挤压——

“唔——”

Dean被一股浓郁的乳汁喷了一脸，但是他更担心Castiel，因为刚才他发出了一声压抑的尖叫，然后脱力般仰躺在了身后的床上。

“Cas？！”Dean赶紧查看Castiel的状况，Sam也赶紧过来。

Cas双眼紧闭着，满脸通红，眼角还有泪水，胸膛正在激烈的起伏着。

“Dean……”Sam把Dean往后拽了一下，然后用眼神示意了一下Castiel的裆部。

那里一片水迹。

Dean不知道说什么好了，两兄弟几乎是经历着人生中最尴尬的一刻。他们的天使，刚才因为被挤奶，而高潮了。


	2. Chapter 2

“我很抱歉，”Castiel终于恢复到能说话，但是声音不复以往的低沉，听起来甚至带着点哭腔，“我很久没有碰过自己的胸部，我想那里有些过于敏感，然后我的生殖器官也不太听话……”  
“我们……我们理解。”Dean刚才已经擦干净了脸上的乳汁，然后尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。  
“你们还愿意给我提供帮助吗？困扰……并没有消失。”Castiel真诚地看着他们。  
“额……”Sam不知道该怎么跟这个纯情小天使解释，“Cas，你知道我们是Alpha吧？”  
Castiel脸上写着 ：是的，但是那又有什么关系？  
Sam叹了口气，“我们也有欲望，Cas，我们同样也会被Omega影响，虽然不会像发情期的Omega那样失去理智，但是……你知道，一直憋着……很难受。”  
Castiel看起来还是很疑惑。  
“Cas，Sam是想说，因为你……那什么以后散发的信息素，会让我们也很想来上一发，但是我们不能，我们得照顾你，所以我们也会很难受，总之就好像……一盘刚出炉热腾腾美味无比的派放在你跟前却不能吃，你懂吗？”  
Castiel不确定地说：“所以你们……不愿意帮助我？”  
“不，我们不是这个意思……”Dean感觉自己要词穷了，“我们当然会帮助你，但是这件事情对于我们来说也不好受，如果可以……尽量少找我们帮这种忙？”  
Castiel沉默了一会儿，“我明白了。”  
就在Dean和Sam松口气的时候，Castiel又开口了：“所以，你可以继续帮忙挤完吗，Dean？我仍然觉得很难受就。”  
Dean就知道这个羽毛脑袋根本什么都没懂！他求助地看向自己的弟弟，Sam赶紧摇了摇头。  
这个晚上基本上就是一团糟，Dean还是帮Cas挤完了奶水（他能有什么办法这个笨蛋天使什么都不会！）。Dean吸取了第一次的教训，别开头，把乳汁小心地挤进了一个杯子里，但是还是会有一些乳汁喷到了外面，Dean的身上也被零星地打湿了，更不要提Castiel身上了。等到Castiel的乳房终于肉眼可见的小了下去，呻吟声也不再那么频繁，（别提这当中Castiel射了多少次），Dean终于松了一口气，他看着一脸疲惫半躺在床上的Cas：“你感觉怎么样，Cas？”  
“我……我好多了，胸部疼痛的感觉消失了，谢谢你，Dean。”Castiel真诚地感谢他。  
“成，”Dean站起来，揉了揉蹲得有点麻的腿，端着今晚挤出来的第二杯乳汁，“那我把这个倒掉了。”  
Dean端着杯子正准备把乳汁倒进洗手池，他端着杯子晃了晃，闻着那股浓郁的奶香味儿，鬼使神差的喝了一小口，发现这东西真他妈好喝。要是我把这些喝完怎么样？没人会发现。  
该死的Dean你在想什么！这可是Cas的…… Dean摇摇头，把乳汁倒掉了。  
“所以你就……好好休息，我和Sam就在隔壁，如果你还有什么事情，直接叫我们。”  
Castiel感激地点点头。  
“所以……结束了？”Dean一进门，Sam就把视线从笔记本挪到了Dean身上，“哦天，你身上全是……”  
“是啊，我知道，一团糟是吧？我得洗个澡。”Dean说着踢掉了鞋子，“你呢，调查进展？”  
“Dean，你知道这里隔音效果这么差，我完全能听到隔壁的声音吧，更不要说这种味道了。”Sam翻了个大白眼，“我根本没办法专心。”  
“谁说不是呢？”Dean正在脱裤子。  
“Dean，你知道我们不能一直这样吧？我们得给Cas买一些药品，还有一些工具之类的，这种事情太……太过了。这次绝对是最后一次，不能再发生了。”  
“没错，最后一次。”Dean的声音从浴室里面传来，他正准备回忆着Cas刚才的样子来一发。他自己都不相信自己说的话。  
谢天谢地Dean的“牺牲”是有效果的，第二天他们又得到了一个恢复正常的Castiel，但是同时他们也发现自己之前的线索只是引向了恶魔的陷阱而已，他们最终还是一无所获。  
在Sam的强烈建议之下，他们在回去之前特地去药店给Castiel买了一些抑制假孕反应的药物，还有一些抑制信息素的注射剂，以及一打Omega发情期专用的卫生棉（“你知道这东西怎么用吧，Cas？我是不会教你的！”）。然后他们就再次分开了。  
Sam是对的，Castiel的问题应该用药物解决，而不是像昨晚那样。Dean这么说服自己，忽视内心深处那一丝遗憾。  
两天以后，Dean在床上辗转反侧，他睡不着，天启还有各种破事，让他的脑子里一团乱，甚至连酒精都失去了应有的作用。几点了现在？两点？三点？Dean最终放弃了，睁着眼睛直挺挺躺在床上发呆。  
就在这时，空气中传来翅膀扇动的声音。  
“Hello，Dean。”  
“Cas？”  
Dean从床上坐起来，打开灯，看着突然出现在房间里的Cas，“怎么了，出什么事了吗？你怎么大半夜来找我们。”  
“实际上……”Castiel往前走了一步，风衣甚至扫到了Dean的大腿，“我是来这里找……你的。”  
“我？”  
Castiel舔了舔嘴唇，不自在地摸了摸后颈，“我知道你帮助我仅仅因为我们是朋友，我知道你很讨厌这种事，但是……我做不到，Dean。”  
Castiel终于抬起头，Dean发现他的眼睛有点发红。  
“你做不到什么？”Dean喉结上下滑动吞了口口水，莫名地有些紧张。  
“我……我挤不出来。”Castiel的声音沙哑而破碎，难得带了几分脆弱，“我试过了，那里是那么的难受，那么的满，我用力的捏，用力地按，却还是没办法……什么东西都没有从那里出来，Dean。我做不到……我忍不了了，Dean。我知道自己的请求听起来是多么的无力，但是我真的没有办法，Dean……”  
“求你？”Castiel湿润着眼睛满脸渴求的看着Dean。  
而Dean只觉得自己的血液全部涌向了一个器官。  
“所以，你特地跑到这里来就是为了让我给你……”  
“挤奶，是的，拜托了。”Castiel说，“我知道你没有什么多余的时间，但是我完全没办法专注在天启上。自从上次你帮忙以后，那里的感觉越来越无法忽视，我吃掉了所有的药物，但是好像完全没有效果。没有人知道受到皮囊属性影响的天使会变成什么样，我只知道理智似乎在离我远去，我不想变成那样，Dean，求你，我不想变成……”  
“哇哦哇哦，冷静，Cas，”Dean把有些过分激动的天使揽进了自己怀里，而Castiel完全没有拒绝，“我会帮你的，Cas。我当然会。”  
“谢谢你，Dean。”  
Castiel给Dean带了一个杯子，但是当Castiel脱掉上衣，Dean看着再度饱满的乳房，他舔了舔唇，改变了主意。  
“你知道，Cas，”Dean把杯子放回到桌子上，“其实通常来说，乳汁应该是被吸出来而不是挤出来的。那样更健康，而且也能吸得更干净，也会更舒服。”  
看着Castiel一脸懵懂，Dean继续说：“你知道……其实我可以帮你吸出来……”  
“……用嘴。”Dean有些尴尬的挪开视线。  
“哦。”Castiel恍然大悟，“可是那样也太……”  
该死，他发现了，就算是个没常识的天使也该知道这有问题，Dean，你都在乱想些什么！快点挽回，快点挽回！  
“算了你就当我没说！”  
“……对Dean太不公平。”  
Dean愣了一下，“你说什么？”  
Castiel看起来有点伤心地低下头：“我理解，没有人愿意为其他人做这种糟糕的事情。你可以只是帮我挤压，那已经足够了，Dean。你没必要帮我吸出来。”  
“Well……”Dean完全没想到Cas是这么想的，“你知道我愿意为了你做任何事，Cas。你就像我的家人。”这句话是真心的。  
“谢谢，Dean。”  
Dean小心翼翼地含住了Cas肿胀的乳头，那可怜的小颗粒之前被Cas折磨的够呛，然后用力得吮吸了一下——  
“Dean！”Castiel一瞬间扬起了脖子，发出了一声呻吟，双手攥紧了床单。  
“你还好吗，Cas？”Dean赶紧查看Cas的状况。  
Castiel喘着气，努力找回自己的理智，冲着Dean扯出一个微笑：“我没事。我用了卫生棉，不会把你的床单弄脏的，Dean。”  
Dean反应了一会儿才明白Castiel说的是什么，“哦对……那我继续了？”  
Dean再次埋下头，用力地吮吸着Castiel的乳头，吞咽着美味的乳汁……  
“谢谢你的帮助，Dean，如果没有你我不知道该怎么办了。”Castiel穿上了衣服，又变回了往常那个天使战士，“关于你的床单，我很抱歉最后还是弄脏了……”  
“啊，没关系。”  
“再见，Dean，我需要去非洲找一样东西。”天使飞走了。  
Dean在Castiel离开以后，无力地倒在Castiel刚才躺过的地方，然后闻着Cas的味道撸了一发。  
“Dean Winchester，你完蛋了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“Castiel昨晚来过。”吃早餐的时候，Sam突然说。  
嘴里咬着三明治正在翻冰箱里啤酒的Dean听到这话差点一松嘴把三明治掉了，他把啤酒从冰箱里拿出来，然后把三明治抓在手里，坐到Sam旁边，有些犹豫地开口：“额……你怎么知道的？”  
“看在上帝的份上，Dean，”Sam白眼几乎要翻到天上去了，“我们住在一个房子里，你房间就在我隔壁，而且Cas昨晚那么大声，还有那股子蜂蜜味儿……我不聋，而且我鼻子也没有问题！”  
Dean皱眉看着Sam发火，有些不明所以：“哦好吧，昨晚Cas来找我，因为他涨奶涨得很难受，所以我就帮了他的忙，你为什么这么生气，Sam？”  
“因为我们讨论过这个了，Dean！就在两天前，你保证过那是最后一次你那样对Cas了！结果现在呢？”  
“Cas说那些药不管用，他自己又弄不好，除了我们他还有什么朋友呢？再说了，他是我们的家人，我应该帮他！你为什么发这么大火？就因为我帮了Cas？”  
Sam别过头，用手指梳理了一下自己的长发，粗重的呼吸表明他明显还在还在生气，“为什么是你？”  
“你说什么？”  
Sam沉默了，用叉子一下下戳着自己碗里的菜叶。  
Dean想了想，几乎要笑了，“等一下，你没有因为Cas需要找我们帮忙而生气，你是因为他找了我而不是你才生气？”  
Sam开始往嘴里塞沙拉。  
“Sam？别告诉我你对Cas……他可是个天使，老弟！”  
“我没有，Dean！”Sam看起来更生气了，“我没有！”  
“Sam，就算Cas是Omega，他也不可能和人类发生什么的。他会来找我大概只是因为上次也是我帮他弄的。别因为这种事傻乎乎生气了，弟弟。”Dean拍拍Sam肩膀，咬着三明治去找Bobby了。  
Dean再次见到Castiel是两天后的中午，那时候Dean正在英帕拉底下试图用修车来缓解一下自己的焦躁，然后就听到了什么东西砸下来的声音，然后是Bobby的惊呼：“Cas？你怎么了！”  
Dean立刻放下扳手冲了进去，就看到Bobby正在扶着满脸血的半躺在地上的天使：“这他妈怎么回事儿？”  
“Dean……”天使看起来虚弱地让人心疼，Dean赶紧过去扶着他。  
“能站起来吗？你的伤……”Dean看着Castiel满脸的血，担心地问。  
“这没什么……”Castiel把怀里小心翼翼护着的一个木盒递给Dean，“把这个收好，Dean。这是一件上帝之手。”  
“当然，”Dean顺手就把盒子随意放在了桌子上，“你吓坏我们了，Cas。”  
“……我很抱歉。”Castiel扶着Dean的肩膀慢慢站了起来，然后用荣光治愈了自己，脸上一堆可怕的血迹终于不见了。  
“是啊，吓坏我们了，你怎么搞成这个样子的？”Bobby和Dean看到Cas还能治愈自己算是松了一口气。  
“就只是……不小心碰到了恶魔。”Castiel看起来不太想解释。  
“ok，Cas，你之前也碰到过恶魔，可我从来没看你这么狼狈过。”  
“我当时被……分心了。”  
Dean对这个说法明显不买账。  
“好吧，我是被我的假孕反应分心了。我说过了，那是一种困扰，它会让我没办法专注。在战斗中，有一个恶魔碰到了我的胸，我反应不够快，被伤到了。”Castiel解释。  
这是Dean第一次真实意识到假孕对于Castiel的影响是非常严肃的，之前他们只看到了那些影响让Castiel非常难堪和害羞的样子，但是这次Dean意识到如果问题不解决，Castiel会受伤，甚至死亡。  
“Cas，如果你觉得身体不对劲，你应该来找我们，而不是一个人独自冒险。”Dean很想严厉的责备这个鲁莽的天使，但是又实在对着这个可怜兮兮的家伙说不出严厉的话，只能把担心和怒火往肚子里咽。  
“你不喜欢那种事，Dean。我知道你不喜欢。我只是不想继续打扰你，我想自己搞定这一切……”  
“哦Cas……”Dean叹了口气，决定转移话题，“是你的胸，又不舒服了吗？”  
一直在旁边听着的Bobby听到这里终于不再沉默了，他咳了一声，吸引了他们的注意力，然后大声的说：“我要先回房间了，你们看起来要解决一点比较私人的问题，我建议你们最好也回房间去。我会打电话告诉出去买东西的Sam Cas过来了。”  
Castiel几乎是亟不可待地和Dean回到了房间，一进门就直接把风衣扔到了地上，直接解开了扣子露出了胸部，他仍然在害羞，一直红到了脖子根，但难受的胀痛显然在此时占了上风。  
“它变得更大，更糟糕了，Dean……”Castiel的声音在颤抖。  
Dean盯着那对比第一次挤奶时大了一圈的乳房，现在那里几乎就是刚发育少女的大小，扩大的乳晕中间红色肿胀的乳头中间有一个肉眼可见的小孔。Dean滑动喉结吞下一口口水。  
“Dean……”Castiel挺起胸膛，急切的催促。  
我只是在帮助我的朋友，我只是在帮助我的朋友……Dean默念着，然后弯下腰含住了Castiel的乳头……  
整个过程就像是第一次一样糟糕，对于Castiel来说是一种既甜蜜又痛苦的折磨。他会因为乳房的刺激经历十几次的Omega后穴高潮，还会有数次的阴茎射精，最终他整个人会变得一团糟，尤其是下半身，他已经忍着羞耻在自己屁股里塞了加大号的卫生棉条，但是每次裤子还是会彻底湿透，液体会顺着大腿流下来，或者直接从湿透的裆部滴下来，他不得不在结束后额外浪费一些荣光来清理它们。但是上半身会获得一些解脱，Dean会贴心的把沉甸甸的乳汁全部吸走，坠痛和胀痛会消失，他会轻松不少，尽管腹部仍然很胀，而且所有吃进去的东西都会被吐出来。Castiel憎恨这样的自己，这样软弱不堪、抵挡不了情欲和痛苦的自己，他讨厌自己湿淋淋的屁股和不听话的阴茎，但是他不能抱怨，他也不敢，Dean为他牺牲了这么多，为他做了这么多，他怎么能再抱怨呢？只是偶尔，当Castiel行走在高山雪原，他会怜悯一下自己，抱怨上帝的不公。  
“谢谢你，Dean。”这一次Castiel坚持不要弄脏Dean的床单，所以最后他只是弄湿了Dean的一把椅子。  
Castiel缓慢地把衬衫拉过去，盖住自己的胸膛，在布料划过乳头的时候发出一声疼痛的呻吟，然后停住了本来就很慢的动作。  
“Cas？”Dean询问的目光。  
“我认为是布料太粗糙了，而我的乳头变得过于敏感，所以……”Castiel解释着，咬咬牙继续穿衣服。  
“很难受吗？”Dean关切地蹲下来看着他。  
“……我可以忍。”Castiel慢慢的系上一个扣子。  
“你上次也忍了，结果呢？差点被一个恶魔干掉。Cas，我们得解决这些问题。”Dean想了想，“嘿！你知道吗？我有个好主意，我们可以给你买个背心，我想这能让你舒服一点。我马上给Sam打电话，希望他还没回来。”  
Dean立刻掏出电话拨了过去。  
“嘿，是我，你还在商场吗？”  
“……”  
“正好帮忙买点东西。”Dean看了一眼Castiel，“Cas胸部太敏感了， 你帮他买个胸衣。”  
“……”  
“尺寸？A杯？我猜？你可以多买几个尺码，最好买那种料子好一点的。”  
“……”  
“Cas？”Dean回过头，“Sam问你还有没有什么别的要买的。”  
“……多买点卫生棉条，谢谢。”  
“还有卫生棉条。”  
“……”  
“行了，我知道了，你快点回来吧。”  
“我们能解决这个的，Cas，相信我。”  
看着Dean宽慰的笑容，羞愧感淹没了Castiel。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
Castiel在内衣这件事情上接受度出乎意料的好。在发现柔软的布料能够有效的缓解刺痛以后他立刻就接受了这件事情，唯一的麻烦就是Cas的胸仍然在缓慢的变大，很快A杯尺寸的内衣就装不下了，得换成B杯的。而且因为Castiel对于内衣毫无审美，每次他的内衣都是Dean吸完奶以后给换上的。不管是黑色蕾丝还是豹纹吊带，Castiel一概表现得就像那只是个再普通不过的男士背心，还会在Dean帮他穿完以后真诚地道谢（小天使当然不懂得如何扣上胸衣的扣子）。  
“不用客气，Cas，永远乐意帮忙。”Dean还没说完，Castiel就飞走了。  
而Dean每次在结束以后都只能用自己的右手给自己服务。  
这一次，他们找到了死骑的线索，三个人一起出发，回来已经是五天以后了。尽管这期间Castiel也几乎每天都有找Dean帮忙，但一回到家Castiel还是迫不及待地去找Dean了，却没想到在进去之前却被Sam拦下了。  
“Cas，你知道，Dean这次受了点小伤，他现在都睡着了，我觉得我们最好不要现在打扰他。”Sam很有礼貌的说。  
“哦……”Castiel眼中的光几乎是立刻就暗了下去，“你说得对，我……我可以忍耐一下，我会等他明天醒来。”失望的Castiel转身准备离开。  
“等等，Cas。”Sam喊住了他，“如果你真的需要帮助，我也可以帮忙的。”  
“谢谢你，Sam。但是你不必勉强……”  
“不，我愿意的。”Sam打断了Castiel，“你不光是Dean的家人，你也是我的家人，我也一样关心你。”  
“谢谢你，Sam。”  
对于Castiel来说，这是一次截然不同的经历。Castiel已经习惯了Dean，习惯了每次Dean都会温柔的帮他脱下胸衣，让他躺在床上，然后伏在他身上温柔的吮吸，还会照顾他的感受不停地揉捏他的胸部。Sam则是完全不一样的风格，他会把Castiel抱在自己的大腿上，然后吮吸的时候有力且迅速，这会带来一些轻微的疼痛和一些过于激烈的高潮反应，而且Castiel有时候甚至压抑不住声音过大的呻吟。但是两兄弟最终都会缓解Castiel糟糕的泌乳反应，让他从这种不间断的胀痛中暂时解脱出来，Castiel不知道该怎么感谢他们。  
第二天清晨，Castiel出现在Bobby家，一脸严肃地说：“我需要帮助。”  
Sam愣了一下，“可是你不是昨晚才……？”  
“并不是需要挤奶，我现在感觉很好，谢谢你，Sam。是另一件事情。”  
Dean从Sam开始说话表情就很奇怪，“等等，等等，昨晚你找Sam帮你挤奶了？”  
“是的，你受伤了，所以……”  
“ok，ok，我知道了。”Dean摆摆手，不知道自己究竟什么感受。  
“我来这里是想问一下你们如何洗衣服。”Castiel看了看Dean，不明所以，还是决定继续说完。  
“什么？”  
“通常情况下，我是用荣光来清理我的衣服的，但是多天后我的荣光越来越少，为了保险起见，我决定尽可能减少使用荣光的次数。但是我的裤子还有内衣，他们总是会被我弄脏。所以我决定，干脆搞清楚怎么洗衣服，以后用这种人类的方式来保持整洁。”  
“你们可以帮我吗？”  
两兄弟对视一眼。  
“没问题，我们可以顺便把你的衣服也丢进洗衣机。可是Cas，你有换洗的衣服吗？”  
“换洗衣服？”  
“你在洗你这身衣服的时候是不能穿着它们的，那时候你穿什么？”  
Castiel认真的想了想，“也许我可以在清洗西装的时候只穿风衣？”  
Dean想象了一下那个画面，然后立刻否决了。“不，想都别想。”  
“我们可以把我们自己的衣服借给你穿一下，Cas。”  
然后Bobby就经常看到穿着Dean牛仔裤或者穿着Sam偏大的格子衫的天使了。  
“嘿，Sammy，”Dean递给Sam一瓶啤酒，跟他一起挤着坐在沙发上，“我们得谈谈，老弟。”  
“谈什么？”Sam合上他正在翻看的关于天使的传说，一幅再坦然不过的表情。  
“当然是Cas！”  
“好吧，”Sam终于严肃起来，“你想谈哪一部分？”  
“我想说，你不应该帮Cas挤奶的，就算我受伤也一样。”  
“是吗，为什么？”Sam一脸你是在无理取闹，“你最开始为什么帮Cas，Dean？”  
“因为他是朋友，他是家人。”Dean试着让自己的话听起来更坚定。  
“那他也是我的朋友，我的家人，Dean。”Sam的话听起来很对，“你不能因为你和Cas的关系亲近一点就霸占他。再说了，他并没有拒绝我的帮助。”  
“那是因为他根本不知道这件事意味着什么！”  
“可是你知道！”Sam毫不示弱地吼回去，“你很清楚那些事情对于Alpha和Omega意味着什么！但你不说，你让Cas误会，你还用家人这种借口来欺骗自己。你之前嘲笑我是不是对Cas有感觉，好，我承认我有。你呢？Dean，你敢承认吗？！”  
“闭嘴！”  
最后两个人不欢而散。  
两天后Castiel又来找他们，带着一身甜腻的一闻就知道发情了的味道，兄弟俩早就准备了安全屋，但是Castiel这次拒绝了他们。  
“我不能再因为假孕而在战斗中分心了。我必须找个Alpha标记我。”


End file.
